A radiation detector is a device that measures a property of a radiation. Examples of the property may include a spatial distribution of the intensity, phase, and polarization of the radiation. The radiation may be one that has interacted with a subject. For example, the radiation measured by the radiation detector may be a radiation that has penetrated or reflected from the subject. The radiation may be an electromagnetic radiation such as infrared light, visible light, ultraviolet light, X-ray or γ-ray. The radiation may be of other types such as α-rays and β-rays.
One type of radiation detectors is based on interaction between the radiation and a semiconductor. For example, a radiation detector of this type may have a semiconductor layer that absorbs the radiation and generate charge carriers (e.g., electrons and holes) and circuitry for detecting the charge carriers.
Radiation detectors may be negatively impacted by “dark” noise (e.g., dark current). Dark noise in a radiation detector includes physical effects present even if no radiation the radiation detector is configured to detect is incident on the radiation detector. Isolating or reducing the impact of the dark noise to the overall signals detected by the radiation detector is helpful to make the radiation detector more useful.